clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Kirby12
Were you looking for the user? Saffron "Star Kirby123" Davis XIII, better known by his stage name, Star Kirby12,is one of the most elite Star Productions Protection Program's members. He defeated many evil beings such as Dark Zamio, Questisbak, The Virus, Princess(who was later revealed to be Rumi Nanase), etc. His partner, Richperson, was involved in most of these fights. Background Star Kirby12 was born in Club Penguin by Emperor Penguin parents. This date is unknown. However it has been confirmed that he was born after 1985, because that was when his older brother Richkirby was born. As soon as he was born, his mother passed away of pain. It was his brother's duty to keep the egg safe while his father was at work, working at a construction site. At that time, Darktan Anator knew that his father would soon become an expert constructor and that he would teach his two sons how to do it. If that happened, he figured that even young Star would be able to handle any kind of evil with a jackhammer and hard hat. So he gave Star's father a terrible disease that would stop him from working. And that is why Star is an Elite Penguin Force agent and not a construction worker. In third grade he met Richperson. They spent lots of time together, Person often visiting Star's igloo so Richkirby, who couldn't leave the house because of their father, could talk with him too. Richperson liked to bring his red puffle Qwerty to visit Star's red puffle, Catchin' Wave. After college, both Star and Person became Penguin Secret Agency agents. With all the work, Star got enough money to adopt another puffle, who now is the playful Jetpack Puff. Catchin' Wave and Jetpack Puff liked to play with each other. After hearing Star's stories, they would pretend to be Elite Puffles. When Questisbak and her followers attacked, Star and Person, along with many others were chosen to defeat her. Star and Person then became part of the S.P.P.P.. Though Star was taking care of the family, he was concerned about his father. Unfortunately none of the penguin doctors in town could help, but the puffle manager at the Pet Shop had a puffle that could- Aqua Grabber. Quickly Star adopted her and she went to work. Soon, Star's father was healthy! Throughout the years, Star met new friends like Rico, Spirits of Light and the rest of The Master Puffles. Star has also defeated Nightmare and Darktan II, two of the most wanted criminals of the PSA. Popular Culture Star Kirby12 can be used in Angry Birds Star as a penguin. He will shoot beams. He also is a playable character in the Star Productions World video game, Tails6000 and Darktan At the Olympic Games, Ultra Penguin Baseball, Data World Ultra, the Super Smash Pengs series, etc. Abilities Flight Form Spiral Drill Used in flight form. He spins and drills toward the target. Mike Sword The mike in his hand turns into a deadly blade. This is the attack most influenced when a Spirit of Light is used. Skate The Hockey Skates are used to regularly skate. Penguin Ninja Moves Everyone knows. Ultra Form Blast Ice When Star Kirby12 blows into the snorkel, ice pops out which is controlled by him. Octo Tentacles Throws all of the Squidzoid tentacles at the enemy. Slap The mittens provide a stronger power in his flippers. Power Ups Power Up Uses a Spirit of Light to transform. Power Up X Blue Spirit of Light. Power is raised. Power Up Z Pink Spirit of Light. Speed is raised. Power Up A Green Spirit of Light. Can use healing powers; HP is raised. Power Up S Yellow Spirit of Light. Vision sees attacks slower; SP is raised. Power Up AX Spirits Blue and Green. Raises both effects than used regularly. Power Up Rainbow All 4 Spirits. He redeems his final form. Power Up Water Exclusive in Card-Jitsu War: Fire vs. Water. He uses the Water Core. Quotes *'Let's ''STAR''t this madness!" Trivia thumb|300px|right|Star Kirby12's theme *It is possible Star and Explorer 767 have become friends, as the two heroes have been seen doing missions together. However this information has not been confirmed. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Super Penguins Category:Elite Agents Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Stuff that breaks the fourth wall